To meet technical demands for small-sized, thin, and lightweight electronic products, a tape film package technology has been proposed, which is a method of packaging high-density semiconductor chips. For example, the tape film package technology may include a tape carrier package technology or a chip-on-film (COF) package technology. For the COF package technology, a semiconductor die may be directly bonded onto a substrate in a flip chip bonding manner and be electrically connected to an external circuit via a relatively short lead. In other words, the COF package is a high density package technology, in which a dense formation of interconnection patterns can be realized.
The COF package technology may typically be used to connect a LCD panel serving as a display device for a portable unit or a laptop electrically with a printed circuit board (PCB). The LCD panel may be operated by a semiconductor chip with many input/output terminals and become thinner and thinner. As the result, the COF package technology capable of realizing the high density packaging is becoming increasingly widely used.